blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 66
is the 66th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Gauche Adlai is battling Zarick, a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, and thinks about how he underestimated his opponent. Zarick says that he will crush Gauche and continues to attack. When Gauche is cornered, Zarick tells Gauche that he is stupid and attacks, but another Gauche appears behind Zarick and defeats him. Zarick says that he was facing a fake, and the fake Gauche reveals that he replaced Gauche during the middle of the fight and that he is actually Grey. Gauche says that they may have lost a lot of mana during the fight but they still have to fight more enemies, with which Grey agrees. Gauche and Grey continue on with Gauche having to carry Grey because Grey is unable to walk after the battle. Gauche tells Grey to transform into someone else, but Grey replies that she does not have enough mana to do so. They both suddenly notice Charmy Pappitson (still asleep), and Gauche says that she should have enough mana to fight and decides to wake her up. Gauche suddenly notices something but a trap activates, binding both Gauche and Grey in vines. Gauche notices that the enemy has his grimoire and thinks about how both Grey and Charmy are useless. Gauche also thinks about how he will have to get them out of the trap but remembers what Asta once told him and says that he was about to revert to his old self. Zuta, another Eye of the Midnight Sun member, appears and tells them that they are stuck in his trap. Zuta manages to figure out that one of them to is using Transformation Magic and also tells them that whoever is trapped within his spell has their mana drained. Zuta then reveals that he has set multiple traps and that there will always be a fool who falls into them. Gauche manages to figure out what to do and tells Grey her part. Gauche then tells Charmy that Zuta is trying to steal her meal, and Zuta notices a large piece of meat that Grey made. Charmy wakes up angry, and Zuta notices that Charmy's mana is terrifying. Zuta tries to use his magic to trap Charmy, but she easily defeats him and smashes him through the floor. Gauche and Grey are freed, and Charmy tries to eat the meat but it suddenly turns back into a rock. Gauche comments about how powerful Charmy is, and then wonders if Grey can improve. Gauche also says that they can use Grey's ability to transform objects to their advantage. Grey notices that he is out of mana, and says that his transformation is wearing off. Charmy is shocked and thinks that she has never seen Grey's true appearance, while Gauche wonders if Grey is really fat. Grey's spell is undone and it is revealed that Grey is a woman, which shocks both Gauche and Charmy. Grey is embarrassed and tells them to not look at her. Gauche decides just to look at a picture of his sister, and Charmy notes that Gauche does not have interest in the fact that Grey is a woman. Charmy says that this is how Grey really looks like, and Grey reveals that it is embarrassing having people look at her real self and that she would rather die if she cannot transform. Charmy says that Grey is cute and asks how old Grey is. Grey says that she is 24, and Charmy is shocked and Gauche says that Grey should be happier that Charmy is not the same age as her. Fights *Gauche Adlai and Grey vs. Zarick *Gauche Adlai, Grey, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Zuta Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Equipment #Mirror Magic Tool References Navigation